Sniper
| image = | classification = | franchises = DC Universe DC Extended Universe Marvel Universe | films = Predator Resident Evil: Afterlife Suicide Squad | programs = The Walking Dead The X-Files | comics = Deadshot Vol 1 Our Army at War Vol 1 Suicide Squad Vol 1 | characters = Cassian Andor Floyd Lawton Jango Fett Louis Kiyahani | related = Assassin; Rifle }} A sniper is a military/paramilitary marksman who operates to maintain effective visual contact with the enemy and engage targets from concealed positions or at distances exceeding their detection capabilities. Snipers generally have specialized training and are equipped with high-precision rifles and high-magnification optics, and often feed information back to their units or command headquarters. In addition to marksmanship and long range shooting, military snipers are trained in a variety of tactical techniques: detection, stalking, and target range estimation methods, camouflage, field craft, infiltration, special reconnaissance and observation, surveillance and target acquisition. Characters Appearances Films * Dead Zone, The - Johnny Smith attempts and fails to snipe Senator Greg Stillson. * Escape from the Planet of the Apes - Cornelius is killed by a sniper on a derelict freighter. * Resident Evil: Afterlife - Sniper for the Umbrella Corporation. * Resident Evil: Apocalypse - Sniper for the Umbrella Corporation. * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story - Cassian Andor carries an A280-CFE blaster, which could be modified into a sniper rifle. * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones - Jango Fett assassinates Zam Wesell. * Suicide Squad - Flashback of Deadshot on a job. Television * Earth: Final Conflict: Decision - A sniper fires a shot intended for Da'an. * Smallville: Bulletproof - A corrupt cop shoots John Jones from a rooftop. * The Tick: Secret Identity - A sniper tries to kills Arthur Everest. * V: We Can't Win - Jeffrey Barnes assassinates Alex Caruso. * Walking Dead: Something They Need - Michonne in a tree ready to snipe Natania. * Warehouse 13: Around the Bend - Pete Lattimer takes note of a sniper. * The X-Files: Duane Barry - A marksman uses a sniper rifle. Comics * Batman Vol 3 58 - Penguin hires an assassin to snipe Alfred, but calls it off at the last second. * Green Arrow Vol 3 41 - Oliver Queen is shot through the shoulder by a sniper. * Madrox 2 - Clay snipes one of Jamie Madrox's dupes. * Marvel Team-Up 100 - An assassin tries to snipe Ororo Munroe. * Starman Vol 2 0 - Kyle uses a sniper rifle to kill David Knight. * Walking Dead 113 - Andrea attempts to snipe Negan, but can't get a clean shot. * Walking Dead 157 - Gabriel Stokes keeps vigil in guard tower with sniper rifle. * Wonder Woman Vol 5 58 - An enemy soldier tries to snipe a U.S. soldier, but Wonder Woman deflects the shots with her shield. Notes * The act of being a sniper is called "snipe" or "sniping", both of which redirect to this page. See also * Marksmanship Gallery